lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Page RP: Charon vs Ouya - The Demon Meets the Blade!
---- (FR) Charon was in great disinterest. The fact that nobody on the Earth and Thedas wanted to challenge him. He originally planned in mind to "hope" that someone either demon, mage, and otherwise would attempt to surpass him now even in his current Mana/Mage hunt collection quest. "I'm going out...." he exclaimed, opening a portal to Earth. As he said that he turn around over to Analessa "..hopefully someone there will keep me entertained." Analessa simply shrugged slowly view herself with a mirror. "Have fun now.." With that, Charon was gone back once again on the Earth. He walked passed several tree then disgusted himself a old man reading a news paper. Sitting himself down on the bench he sensed something. "Oh good. Maybe this new guy will keep things interesting." (Zion) Ouya is walking through the tundras of Gulka, as he walks he drags Tempobreaker, his signature sword along the ice as it scrapes against it. Ouya see's a group of bandits and instantly smites them down. He then begins to loot them, taking his time. (FR) Charon as the old man turn his face over viewing the scenery. "Ah what a nice day out!" he said in glee. The old man put out a hand and a tainted sphere unviewable to the eyes but to him only, sailed across through the many dimensions then suddenly it penetrated the person named Ouya. Unknowning to him that he was being tracked by Charon. "Gotcha." Charon immediately teleported himself out of Earth and into Gulka. He was bout 42 milies from his currently location as the old man form vanished like blood. (Zion) "Hm?" Ouya says as stops, and stands. He stays silent through the whole time and then becomes a shadow form in which only energy based attacks can affect him. (FR) "Alright enough games." With that he teleport and was not 5 yards in-front of him. "FIGHT YOU!" Charon snapped his fingers and about five thousands flesh eating zombies appeared from behind him, breaking out of the ground. "I'LL FIND YOU!" As he said that another thousand more zombies came from the ground and starting running past Charon and towards Ouya. Mana: 950,000(Supressed) (Zion) Ouya rushes, slashing many Zombies in half with Tempobreaker, slowing time and slashing very fast. As he is hit, the punch phases through him as this form is immune to physical attacks. He turns and slashes that very Zombie into 5 pieces and continues on in the battle. (FR) Ouya was a fool. The fact that Charon has casted a taint on him was hilarious. He then fires 6 different Mana Waves then randomly activates a Misdirection Hex. "Time to go full power, oh yes yes yes!" Suddenly the realm inside was shaking energy was distabilizing rather violently. Charon's Mana base increasing rather quickly. Mana: 845,000 (Zion) Ouya uses O-Geyser in which absorbs the mana for Ouya's use, this doesn't affect Ouya's health due to the little amounts he absorbed. (FR) "Finally I challenge." Charon then casted five different Poison bolts on Ouya then he teleported to his left and activated the Crushing Prison. Ouya would begin to feel heavy kinetic energy push him down to the ground as he took severe spirit damage. Charon then casted a Vulnerability Hex on him. "Not so strong now are we?" As he said that the Mana that Ouya took suddenly disappeared and was back into Charon's reserves. Mana Pool: 42,098,950